Extraño
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Salazar Slytherin, el fundador en discordia, el diferente, el más extraño de todos.
1. I

**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a Rowling.

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

A mí me tocó escribir a Anyza Malfoy, una de sus peticiones era esta: "_Quiero ver la historia de Salazar Slytherin, como crea la cámara, sale de Hogwarts, vive y tiene descendencia, hasta su muerte (algo trágico por favor)..."_ Y esto es lo que he podido hacer, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Aviso:** Esto NO es un long fic, son viñetas sueltas que, aunque estén en orden cronológico no están unidas.

* * *

El pequeño Salazar miraba con expresión triste por la ventana, la lluvia caía a mares ahí fuera, casi podía olerla a través del fino cristal que le separaba del exterior. El cielo cubierto de nubes y la incansable llovizna habrían hecho que prácticamente cualquiera denominase ese día como "feo", Salazar no comprendía eso, a él le encantaba la lluvia, pero su madre le había prohibido salir, a sabiendas de que si se lo permitía acabaría cubierto de barro y resfriado al menos por una semana.

El muchacho consiguió distinguir algo entre la cortina de lluvia que le impedía ver con claridad; al principio le pareció una mancha alargada, un palo quizás; sin embargo cuando comenzó a moverse vio que era una serpiente, a penas del tamaño de una culebrilla, que vagaba sin rumbo fijo por el jardín.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del niño, podría intentar convencer a su madre, quizá unos cuantos pucheros entornando los ojos y bajando la cabeza… No, eso no tendría ningún efecto con su madre, ella era tan terca como lo sería él en un futuro. No quería que su hijo saliese cuando llovía y no le permitiría hacerlo.

Pensó que, si no paraba de llover, a lo mejor al día siguiente seguiría allí y podría quedársela de mascota. Aunque a mamá no le gustará, pensó; a su madre, al contrario que a su padre y a él mismo, le repugnaban las serpientes. Salazar frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín, seguramente a Godric, el hijo de un conocido de su padre y también su mejor amigo, tampoco le gustaría la serpiente, no le entendería.

Salazar continuó observando a la serpiente hasta que los cristales se empañaron lo suficiente como para no dejarle ver.

En ningún momento de su infancia llegó a pensar que sus gustos le hacían diferente, pero lo era. Él era extraño

* * *

Esta vez Salazar no se conformó con observar la lluvia a través de la ventana, en esos momentos ahí fuera tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba que el frío contacto de las gotas de lluvia sobre su piel le demostrase que todo era real, aunque doliese necesitaba asumir cuanto antes que no era una pesadilla, necesitaba tener la certeza de que la realidad no era otra que lo que se le mostraba ante sus ojos para poder cargar con el peso de la situación.

También necesitaba alejarse del interior de la casa, que estaba cargada de recuerdos demasiado dolorosos para él, que a sus trece años era apenas un niño.

Y es que ¿Cómo aguantar la mirada perdida de su madre durante más tiempo? ¿A quién habían quitado la vida realmente?

Porque sí, la noche anterior esos muggles arrebataron el último aliento de su padre; pero su madre parecía haber muerto con él al recibir la noticia, al principio lloró, Salazar escuchó sus lamentos desde su cuarto, cerrado a cal y canto. Sin embargo después se sumió en una especie de trance en el que todavía continuaba inmersa, mirando al infinito e ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Por otra parte se habían llevado su infancia, la habían acuchillado hasta no dejar más que cenizas. Le habían obligado a crecer demasiado pronto, a convivir con el hueco que dejó su padre y con el muerto en vida en el que se había convertido su madre.

Y le condenaron a odiar.

Era descorazonador ver cómo, a tan temprana edad, alguien buscaba venganza. Salazar quería vengarse de los muggles que asesinaron a su padre por brujería; la rabia le consumía porque, aunque a la vista de todos quedase claro el delito que cometieron, sabía que no les sucedería nada; las autoridades también eran unas malditas puristas.

Si hay algo que el pequeño Slytherin tenía claro era que odiaba a los muggles.

Odiaba a los muggles que apalearon a la pequeña serpiente que vagaba por su jardín, sin molestar ni hacer daño a nadie, tachándola de peligrosa bestia.

Odiaba a los muggles que mataron a su padre y que, al no poder aceptar la idea de que los magos eran superiores a ellos, acababan con sus vidas por no ser iguales que ellos.


	2. II

La habitación quedó sumida en un silencio sepulcral. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en Salazar. La mirada de Helga estaba cargada de asombro, como si lo que acabara de escuchar fuese algo más allá de todo acontecimiento real; los ojos de Rowena, la chica más estirada que jamás había conocido, pero a la que en el fondo quería; ahora irradiaban asco. Pero era la reacción de Godric la que, aunque no lo demostrase, más daño le hacía. Su mejor amigo, el mismo que había sido durante tantos años como un hermano mayor para él, le miraba como si no le reconociera, como si creyese que algo retorcido se había colado en el cuerpo de Salazar.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio—Godric le desafiaba con la mirada, aunque en ella se podía distinguir la esperanza de que todo fuese una broma. —Realmente no piensas eso ¿Me equivoco?

Slytherin se llevó instintivamente la mano al guardapelo que descansaba sobre su pecho; no, no estaba bromeando, realmente no quería que los hijos de muggles estudiasen en su colegio, esas bestias no debían ensuciar su sueño, se negaba a que eso pasara.

—Te equivocas, Godric. —contestó— Ante todo, eso es lo primero que pido, que el colegio solo permita la entrada a los sangre pura.

Por un momento pareció que el aludido iba a estallar o, en su defecto, a pegarle una bofetada a su compañero, pero la chispa de furia en sus ojos pareció tranquilizarse y cuando replicó su voz sonó tranquila.

—Bien, tú puedes hacer lo que te plazca con tu parte de la escuela, pero si no me equivoco, y creo que esta vez no lo hago, los demás no tenemos ningún problema con los hijos de muggles, — Miró a Helga y a Rowena que asintieron. —así que nosotros sí permitiremos que entren a nuestras casas.

Salazar le dirigió una mirada fría a Godric, este la mantuvo sin titubear ni un solo momento a pesar de que, aunque fuera tres años menor y unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que él, su amigo resultaba intimidatorio.

A partir de ese momento la situación se tornaría muy oscura y ya no habría posibilidades de desandar el camino. Ellos aún no lo sabían, pero su amistad estaba condenada.

* * *

Salazar no había estado tan enfadado desde hacía mucho tiempo, y es que no hay cosa que le molestase más que discutir con Godric que, además de ser su mejor amigo, había sido durante muchos años como un hermano mayor para él.

Por eso decidió adentrarse en el bosque, para tranquilizarse. La verdad es que ese lugar le recordaba vagamente a su hogar, y lo agradecía, estaba empezando a echar de menos la humedad que caracterizaba el pantano y sus alrededores, echaba de menos estar rodeado de plantas, echaba de menos el verde.

Sin embargo Salazar podía afirmar sin ninguna duda que, aunque en el pantano abundasen las serpientes, nunca había visto un basilisco cerca de su casa.

Lo reconoció al instante, supo lo que era desde el momento en que lo vio, no pudo ver sus ojos, pero le bastó con ver la cresta del animal para saber que no era una serpiente normal.

Su primer impulso fue gritar, por un momento perdió toda lógica y tuvo ganas de echar a correr hacia la escuela, pero se contuvo, si corría seguramente sería peor, ningún sonido debía alertar a la criatura de su presencia.

Intentó recordar todo lo que había leído sobre ellos, siempre le habían parecido fascinantes, pero tenerlo delante era muy diferente a verlo en la hoja de un libro. Podía haberse pasado horas pensando, por suerte una de sus características más notables era la astucia; en ese momento la astucia le salvó la vida, a un movimiento de varita los ojos de Salazar se tornaron de color carmesí, durante un tiempo limitado podría ver en la oscuridad del bosque como si estuviese a plena luz del día, pero esa no era la finalidad principal del hechizo, supuestamente podría mirar a los ojos al basilisco sin poner su vida en peligro, aunque hubiese mentido si hubiese dicho que no tuvo miedo.

—_Soy tu dueño._—Salazar habló en pársel, hacía tiempo que no hablaba en esa lengua pero no había perdido la habilidad.

La serpiente respondió a su llamada y sus ojos amarillos quedaron fijos en él.

* * *

Salazar recorrió con la mirada el lugar en el que se encontraba, no era bonito ni estaba adornado lujosamente, es más, allí dentro no había absolutamente nada, ni un solo objeto perturbaba la tranquilidad del lugar en el que se encontraba. El basilisco lo llevó hasta ahí, había seguido a la criatura en medio de la noche y había encontrado el lugar perfecto, las frías piedras que constituían las paredes de la cámara, las paredes de lo que sería el hogar de _su _basilisco.

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer no era moralmente correcto, pero era su deber.

Esa noche no durmió, tampoco lo hizo durante las siguientes semanas. Se pasaba las noches asegurando la entrada de modo que solo él, y el descendiente que compartiese su don, supiesen como entrar.

Construyó pilares en forma de serpiente y talló su rostro en la gélida piedra, y todo para que, cuando llegase el momento, su heredero supiese que estaba en el lugar correcto, que no se había equivocado al utilizar la lengua pársel para entrar.

Todo para que ese sitio acabase siendo la sentencia de muerte de los sangre sucia que osasen pisar su escuela.


	3. III

Los gritos inundaron el castillo, las voces de Godric y Salazar se clavaban en los cuerpos del otro como espadas, con cada palabra una nueva estocada les atravesaba. Y en aquel duelo a muerte que libraban sus orgullos, Salazar tenía todas las de perder.

Durante todo el tiempo en el que se conocían no habían discutido de aquella manera; no era usual en ellos, que tanto valoraban su amistad, echarla a perder por tener opiniones diferentes.

Pero esa vez fue distinto.

Quizá fue el hecho de que habían empezado a valorar sus ideales por encima de su amistad. Puede que fuese por el estrés que les producía tener que llevar el colegio con la ayuda de Helga y Rowena, porque al fin y al cabo a lo mejor eran demasiado jóvenes para ese trabajo. Puede que hubiese un millón de razones por las que la pelea no acabase como lo hacían normalmente, pero la más notable, y también la más estúpida, era que los dos tenían demasiado orgullo como para dar su brazo a torcer.

Salazar no quería que los descendientes de los muggles pisasen su escuela; no podía permitir que algo tan perfecto, que aquello que llevaban planeando durante tanto tiempo, fuese contaminado de aquella manera. Le dolería que las paredes del castillo resguardasen a esas bestias de las tempestades y no podría dormir por las noches sabiendo que compartía techo con sangres sucia.

Godric no iba permitir que alguien con al menos una gota de sangre mágica se quedase sin saber cómo usarla. No pensaba dejar que la cabezonería de su amigo le ganase. No, Salazar podía hacer lo que quisiese con su casa, pero el colegio no era solo suyo, tenía que acatar las decisiones y dejar que los hijos de muggles entrasen en el colegio, porque Rowena, Helga y él así lo querían.

Sin embargo, si había algo que Godric no que pasase, era que Salazar abandonase la escuela a raíz de esa discusión.

Si hubiese sido adivino, si de alguna manera hubiese sabido que eso iba a suceder, no habría comenzado a pelear con Salazar. Pero no lo supo, por eso empezó a referirse a él por su apellido y aun así evitaba a toda costa nombrarlo. Por ese motivo a Godric se le formaba un nudo en la garganta cada vez que pensaba en él.

No fue capaz de ignorar los llantos de Helga, aunque sabe que abrazarla no sirvió para nada; tampoco las miradas resentidas de Rowena que destrozaban a Godric. Jamás se sintió tan culpable como lo hizo en ese momento.

Y es que nunca pudo negar el hecho de que aquella noche se marchó por su culpa, que, de alguna manera, le echó del colegio. Desde que le vio recorrer el sendero y cruzar la valla supo que se alejaba de él para siempre, que quizás algún día Salazar volviese pero que, si lo hacía, ya no habría nada más que frialdad y dolor entre ellos. Echó a perder su amistad.

* * *

Llevaba semanas vagando por las calles sin rumbo fijo. Caminaba rodeado de sucios muggles que le miraban con pena, más de una vez Salazar tuvo ganas de matarlos a todos, era una ofensa que le tuviesen lástima, deberían admirarle porque él era muy superior a ellos, podría haber acabado con sus vidas en cuestión de segundos, pero no eran conscientes de ello.

No, su aspecto no parecía el de un vagabundo. Era joven, lo suficiente como para seguir compartiendo techo con sus progenitores; y sus ropas, a pesar de ser sobrias, eran mucho más elegantes que las de los muggles que lo rodeaban. Definitivamente ese no era su sitio.

Cada día que pasaba su enfado aumentaba, parecía como si todo se le hubiese acumulado: tener la certeza de que ese no era su sitio, saber que sus amigos habían elegido a los sangres sucia antes que a él, no tener ni la más remota idea de adónde ir…

No había nacido para estar perdido, él estaba hecho para ser superior, para hacer algo que marcara la diferencia. Y Hogwarts era ese algo, era su sueño y hacía poco se había convertido en su realidad y los muggles habían destrozado esa realidad, al igual que destrozaron la vida de su padre.

Sin embargo, encontró un diamante entre las rocas sin valor que eran los muggles.

_O-o-O_

Había anochecido hacía horas y Salazar aún no se había alojado en ningún sitio, hacía frío y la capa negra apenas le abrigaba y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, tenía miedo.

Si había algo positivo en todo eso era que no se veía a nadie en las calles y, al menos, no tenía que estar rodeado de muggles.

Una luz salió de un callejón, sobresaltando a Salazar. Ese destello no podía ser obra de muggles, el corazón empezó a desbocarse a medida que se acercaba, con los ojos entrecerrados a causa de que ya se había acostumbrado demasiado a la oscuridad.

Y entonces lo vio. Un muchacho, que no llegaría a los diecisiete años, se encontraba de espaldas a Salazar, torturando hasta la saciedad a un hombre mugriento y de aspecto pobre. La víctima no emitía sonido alguno, ningún quejido, ni un solo gemido, pero su boca se abría en silenciosos gritos y su cara mostraba una expresión de horror extremo. Su torturador era inteligente, se había encargado de todo para que nadie se percatase de la tortura.

Salazar aferró su varita con fuerza, preparado para defenderse si decidía atacarle a él también.

El muchacho soltó un suspiro y un rayo verde salió de su varita, arrebatando la vida del otro al instante. Alzó la varita de nuevo al ver a Salazar, que le imitó, dispuesto a atacar. Sin embargo no hubo ocasión de utilizarla.

El joven asesino guardó su varita en un bolsillo de los pantalones y sonrió a Salazar, tendiéndole la mano.

—Gael Blair ¿Y tú? —su tono de voz era altivo, pero al escucharla generó un sentimiento de seguridad en Salazar, como si la voz de Gael le asegurase con cada palabra que todo estaba controlado.

—Salazar Slytherin—contestó, estrechando la mano que le tendía.

—No se ven muchos magos por aquí.—Gael le examinaba con la mirada, como si no se fiase del todo. —De hecho pensaba que mi familia y yo éramos los únicos que vivían rodeados de escorias como esta,—señaló el cadáver del hombre al que acababa de matar y su mueca se crispó.—éste intentó violar a mi hermana unas semanas atrás.

_O-o-O_

La casa de los Blair desentonaba completamente entre las de los muggles. Contaba con cuatro pisos y era incluso más elegante que el antiguo hogar de Salazar.

El joven odiaba vivir rodeado de muggles, pero agradecía el hecho de que le hubiesen dejado vivir allí. Haría cualquier cosa para pagárselo, incluso estaba dispuesto a casarse con Anne, la hermana de Gael.

La muchacha, aunque un par de años más joven que él, era bella. El pelo rubio, mucho más claro que el de su hermano, le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, junto con los ojos ambarinos y los rasgos finos formaban una combinación perfecta. Aunque puede que en el fondo Salazar siguiese sintiendo algo por Rowena, daba igual, de todas formas Rowena estaba enamorada de Godric y él de ella, y lo más posible es que no les volviese a ver.

Así que aceptaría a Anne e intentaría olvidar por todos los medios posibles su vida antes de ese momento, intentaría olvidar que tuvo amigos que le querían. Realmente Salazar intentó que Godric, Rowena y Helga no significasen nada para él.


	4. IV

Salazar no podía creerlo, tenía que ser una broma. _No podía _ser cierto.

Él, Salazar Slytherin ¿Padre? Por Merlín, era demasiado joven, ni siquiera llegaba a la treintena de edad. No estaba preparado.

No es que la noticia no le hubiese alegrado, al fin y al cabo iba a tener un hijo y eso era motivo de dicha. Pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Cuando su padre murió tuvo que aprender a ser el hombre de la casa, pero eso era diferente. Al fin y al cabo, por muy deprimida que estuviese su madre, no era un niño pequeño, no tuvo que alimentarla ni estar constantemente pendiente de ella.

En los años que había vivido en casa de los Blair había aprendido a querer a Anne y había comenzado a amarla. Su mujer le brindaba la vitalidad que él no tenía; sabía que cuando estaba con ella no echaba de menos la soledad que le había acompañado durante tanto tiempo. La amaba de verdad.

Gael era un buen amigo, su altanería, su orgullo y su valentía hacían de él una combinación explosiva. Gael era para Salazar lo que él había sido para Godric, le quería como a un hermano pequeño que había conseguido enterrar el pasado de Slytherin.

Y ahora él estaba dispuesto a desenterrarlo de nuevo. Eludiría sus responsabilidades como padre y volvería a Hogwarts. Dejaría a su esposa en manos de su familia y partiría a cumplir el sueño que había dado por perdido hacía tiempo.

No pretendía que los otros tres olvidasen el pasado.

No olvidaría sus prejuicios contra los hijos de muggles ni olvidaría sus ideales.

Simplemente necesitaba reencontrase con el pasado, aunque nada volviese a ser como antes.


	5. V

Se moría, eso lo tenía claro. Al fin la vida se escapaba de su envejecido cuerpo, tenía la esperanza de poder descansar en paz.

Y moría lejos de su familia, lejos de Anne y de Ethan. No había sido un buen padre, no vio nacer a su hijo y Hogwarts le mantuvo alejado de él la mayor parte del tiempo, pero querías al pequeño Ethan.

Salazar se arrepentía de muchas cosas.

Nunca arregló su relación con los otros tres fundadores. Cuando regresó a la escuela recibía poco más que miradas frías y formalismos.

Estaba seguro de que Godric lo odiaba, de que ya nunca lo volvió a considerar un amigo. Pero sabía que a él también le dolía que finalmente su amistad hubiese resultado tan débil. Quizá era lo que tenía que pasar, a lo mejor su amistad estaba hecha para ser algo pasajero, para haceros creer lo contrario y así romperos cuando se acabase.

Él se estaba muriendo y las sangres sucia seguían aprendiendo en su escuela.

Se acarició el lugar en el cuello donde debería estar la cadena del guardapelo. Ahora era de Ethan.

Pese a todo tenía la esperanza de que algún día llegase su heredero e impartiese justicia, que asesinase a los hijos de muggles que destrozaron su sueño e hicieron que sus amigos le odiasen.

Cerró los puños mientras notaba como el último aliento escapaba de él. Moriría odiando a los muggles que le arrebataron a su padre y a sus amigos. Los muggles se lo habían quitado todo.

Y murió sonriendo, porque, aun muerto, obtendría su venganza.

* * *

—_Ábrete_.

Los ojos de Tom Riddle se abrieron, con cierta sorpresa, y una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en su rostro.

Al fin iba a comenzar. Iba a sembrar el miedo y la justicia.

Acabaría con los sangre sucia como quiso hacerlo Salazar Slytherin hacía siglos. Sería el salvador del mundo mágico, le libraría de la escoria, dejando así sitio para los verdaderos magos y se convertiría en el héroe del mundo mágico.

Sería lo que Slytherin quiso que fuese, sería el orgullo de su casa, el héroe de las historias que contarían a los niños mágicos en el futuro.

Tom Riddle sería leyenda.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Pues ya está, este era el último capítulo, la verdad es que no sé si estoy contenta con el resultado final, pero bueno, he hecho lo que he podido.


End file.
